300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lu Bu
'Abilities' ---- Peerless Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Fury - 'Lu Bu gains 5 Fury each time he lands a basic attack, increased to 10 Fury on critical strikes, and 10 Fury each time he kills an enemy. After not dealing or receiving damage for 5 seconds, Lu Bu loses 5 Fury per 2 seconds. *Passive - ''Lu Bu gains + (0.15 x Lu Bu's current Fury)% Life Steal, up to a maximum of 20% Life Steal. ---- Blood Thirsty Killer Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '12 seconds *Passive - 'Each of Lu Bu's basic attacks steals 2/3/4/5/6 Attack Damage from the target for 15 seconds, stacking up to 8 stacks (16/24/32/40/48 Attack Damage). *Active - ''Lu Bu's basic attacks deal area damage for 5 seconds. Each subsequent target Lu Bu hits, reducing the damage he deals within that attacks by 8%/6%/4%/2%/0%, up to 60%/70%/80%/90%/100% minimum damage per target he hits. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, he gains 25% bonus Attack Speed for 5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he gains 50% bonus Attack Speed (replacing the bonus Attack Speed at 25 Fury) for 5 seconds instead and consumes 35 Fury in exchange. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Lu Bu's basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). *''Note - ''Each 1/2/3/4/5... targets Lu Bu hits within a single basic attack, Lu Bu's Life Steal triggers its effect on each target by 100%/55%/40%/32.5%/28%... of the Life Steal effect he has (for a total of 100%/110%/120%/130%/140%/150%...). ---- Lethal Blow W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Lu Bu strikes his halberd in a linear range, dealing 30/75/120/165/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, it reduces 25% Movement Speed to all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, it stuns all enemies hit for 1.5 seconds instead and consumes 35 Fury in exchange. ---- 'Storm Rush E' 'Cost:' ''- '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Lu Bu gains 35%/40%/45%/50%/55% bonus Movement Speed for 2.5 seconds and he gains 30/55/80/105/130 bonus Attack Damage that lasts until his next basic attack within 4 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 25 Fury, he gains 50 Tenacity for 2.5 seconds. When Lu Bu uses this skill while he has at least 50 Fury, he consumes 35 Fury in exchange and his next basic attack within 4 seconds also knocks the target up into the air. ---- Demon God Descent R Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '90 / 80 / 70 seconds *Active - 'Lu Bu gains 50/75/100 Fury and enters the '''Demon God' state to increase his own potential for 5 seconds. Within the duration of Demon God state, each damage Lu Bu takes will be absorbed (nullified) and converted into healing effect that restores of the damage taken Health to Lu Bu himself (this skill restores at most 75/100/125 Health per attack). *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- 'Skins' ----